


Snapshots

by Death Kitten (Brookelocks)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Flashbacks, Fluff, Mom Ana Amari, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Post-Recall, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelocks/pseuds/Death%20Kitten
Summary: Ana used to take pictures. Tracer, McCree, Hanzo and D.Va find an old photo album, shenanigans ensue. Enjoy the memories of our favorite over watch members as the album finds it's way around the base.Multiple ships, don't like don't read/complain. Multiple Chapters, not sure how many yet. I will try to post a new chapter every 2 weeks (At least). More Tags inside of each chapter. NOT Cannon Compliant.





	1. Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character they belong to Blizzard entertainment. 
> 
> Basically a story that will have a bunch more stories inside, most of these where inspired by my friends. Sorry in advance for any thing OOC, I am trying my best. This is my first work on this cite with this fandom.   
> This chapter will be mostly fallowing McCree with very slight hints at McHanzo.

Jesse sighed as he sat down on the couch in the current safe house. Leaning back he could hear Lena zipping around and helping Hanzo collecting things to treat their wounds after a long mission gone wrong. Hana walked into the room and looked over to him lightly holding her left arm and the towel being used to stop the bleeding from the large cut across her arm. The cut now the only sign of the fight with Talon and the close call of her mecha having some technical issues, as she now had a large grin plastered on her face ash she approached. "Hey McCree you okay? Han wants to know." 

Looking up at her he moved over slightly on the couch and nodded "M'shoulder hurts, but s'gonna be fine till your looked at." Giving a half smile the Korean girl dropped herself onto the couch then coughs when a cloud of dust poofs around her and McCree. 

"My god, when was the last time this safe house was used?" Hana coughed out letting go of her towel not caring as it fell to the floor and waving frantically with her good arm. This in turn got the cowboy to let out a chuckle as the gamer tried to clear the dust around them. They where currently in a large safe house from the original Overwatch days, mostly used by Blackwatch and a few Overwatch agents that had hardly been used even back in the day, although that didn't mean they could make a mess of the place. 

"Well, if I had'ta guess I'd say maybe five or ten years." He chuckled and handed her the towel she had let go of, "yer gonna want that, we still gotta keep the place clean. Besides I would hate for you to bleed out darlin." She took it and wrapped it around her arm again with a quiet thanks and even then she still rolled her eyes. This was just as Hanzo came into the room and looked over at the two of them.

"Hana I have everything ready to stitch up your arm." She nodded and hopped up and headed for the kitchen of the safe house. "I will be back to look at your shoulder soon." 

Jesse nods. "No problem darlin' I can wait." Hanzo gives a short nod and turns to walk after Hana. Once both had disappeared he leans back on the couch throwing up his legs and letting his hat fall over his eyes, hoping to doze a little after a harsh fight with Talon had broken out possibly compromising their mission.

* * *

McCree was woken by a crash and a squeal, immediately he was up and had peacekeeper out and his hat adjusted. However as soon as he had made it through the doorway to the kitchen he heard a small giggle turn into full blown laughter. "No worries loves, I'm alright!" Lena called out from a bedroom around the corner. Returning peacekeeper to it's holster he rounded the corner and found Lena laying in heap on the floor with a book on the ground next to her. Reaching down to help Lena up she gave a huge smile. "Thanks Love!" 

Hana stepped into the room with Hanzo close behind her. "Everything okay, Lena?" 

"Are you hurt?" Hanzo asked slight concern showing on his face.

Lena chuckled and grinned whilst picking up the book. "I'm fine just slipped is all, thanks for the concern though." 

Lena wiped dust off the book and Jesse tilted a head to the side. "What did ya find there Trace?" he held a hand out. 

She handed the book over and chuckled, "See that's the thing, I'm not really sure. I think it might be yours Jesse. As I think you were among the last people to stay here." Looking down at the book which now had everyone staring over McCree's shoulder waiting for him to open it. He hummed in thought while staring at the simple black leather book, which he knew he recognized, gently flipping open the book. The first page was nothing but blank but flipping through the next few and his mind supplied him with where he knew it from, it was an old book of Commander Reyes'. Put together by Captain Amari, the entire book was filled with pictures stuck in there from the good old days. Upon realizing this Tracer gasped. "Jesse! Is that?!" 

Lena's excitement and surprise was not shared by Hanzo or Hana as they stared in confusion. "Is that what?" Hana mumbled with curiosity standing on her tip toes to see over McCree's shoulder the book, and when she did she too gasped and let out a giggle. "Are those?!" She almost squealed seeing all the pictures of the older Overwatch members. Her eyes scanned over the pictures as McCree slowly turned the pages. "Who took these? They are amazing!" This response in turn caught Hanzo's attention as the Shimada stepped forward to see the content of the book. 

"They are all amazing photos. I was not aware that someone was hired to take photos for Overwatch." Hanzo stated with a gentle voice, while scanning the turning pages for familiar faces. 

McCree chuckled, "Hired someone? Nah, Captain Amari took these." Lena gave a quick nod to confirm McCree's statement.

"She always wanted pictures of everyone, she had a lot of them too." Lena smiled at some of the pictures "She had this old camera with interchangeable lenses and she would take it everywhere, she took so many that sometimes Jack and Gabe would joke that she couldn't make it a day without looking through a sight of some sort." Lena chuckled as if remembering a conversation from long ago. "Jesse, we have to bring it back! Could you imagine?! Everyone would love it!" Lena squealed.

Jesse chuckled and closed the book again. "Looks like we're gonna have to, so long as Ana don't find out then we're golden." This drew even more confusion from Hanzo and seemed to snap Hana out of the trance she had entered while watching the pictures. 

"Why can Miss Amari not find out?" Hanzo asked while raising an eyebrow. 

"Cause if she does she will probably take a million picture of everyone again, right?" Hana asked with a bit of mischief in her eyes. "I agree it has to go back with us, although ..." Lena and McCree both looked at her with a hint of fear and Hanzo slowly backed out of the room knowing that when ever Hana got that look she was up to something. "I'm make you two a deal, Ana doesn't hear about the book, BUT you tell me the entire story behind any picture I want." 

Lena and Jesse glanced back and forth and were about to speak when Hana spoke up again, "both of you!" She grinned.


	2. Push ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana gets her first story. McCree gets a bit embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character they belong to Blizzard entertainment. 
> 
> This chapter with start fallowing Hana then switch to McCree. This also mostly takes place in the Pre-fall era and there is some Reaper76.

In the end Hana had won, Lena and McCree gave and handed over the book for her to go through. Now the four where getting into a jet and loading things to leave, sure enough their mission had been compromised so after a call with Winston the small group was on their way home. 

Hana sat down across from McCree and Hanzo and looked at the two with a grin holding out the book. She had wanted to ask Tracer first however with Lena being their pilot she figured she had best not disturb the girl, she would rather like to live long enough to get her story. So for the time being she would settle with this. Taking the book and setting in McCree's lap she pointed at a picture in the top corner of one of the pages with a smile. "This one, I wanna know," she struggled to contain the giggling "it looks like quite an interesting story." 

She watched as he took in the picture and his face started to turn red, Hanzo leaned over and looked at the book to the corner where Hana pointed and raised an eyebrow looking toward the cowboy. 

_The picture was taken in a training room, and it was focused on a much younger looking Jesse McCree who was mid way through a push up and was red in the face. He looked like he was struggling to continue to keep going, probably because sitting cross legged on his back was the Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes who looked to be wearing all of his combat gear with the exception of gloves as he worked away on a tablet, meanwhile Jack Morrison stood to the side clutching his side and laughing. Gabriel had a sly grin plastered on his face and looked to be enjoying McCree's struggle, or at least finding amusement in it._

McCree blushes and scratched the back of his neck, "Huh, yeah that was a day."

Hana grins seeing his expression. "Go on spill, cowboy."

* * *

McCree stood in Commander Reyes' office slightly terrified, he had just got back from his first mission with the members of Overwatch and Strike Commander Morrison and he had already been called into the office and upon arriving Gabriel wasn't even there. As his mind ticked off all of the things he had possibly done wrong he couldn't think of anything, until he did. His mind trailed back to the morning before he left. 

_Gabriel stood and stared at him, that harsh look that demanded obedience, "Listen up kid, this job is important and your the only Blackwatch member going and so you have got to be on your best behavior, you hear me? No fucking around, no bullshit. You do your shit and do as your told, and if you don't I will know." Jesse rolled his eyes slightly at that._

_"Yeah, I get that but wh-" Jesse didn't get to finish._

_"Jesse McCree, you will do as your told and fallow the Strike Commander's orders. Do you understand, or do I need to send someone else?" McCree shook his head knowing that Gabriel was serious about this and having learned by now that Commander Reyes was not one to anger. So with that he was sent out to go pack for the mission. Muttering and grumbling about stupid goody-goody agents and having to fallow orders other then Reyes._

_Fast forward to two days later when he refused to fallow Morrison's orders to retreat from a fight and then went out to go drinking without permission and spent the rest of the mission testing how far he could push Morrison before the man would snap and yell at him or attempt to hit him, but it never came. The entire trip Morrison just repeated his orders with an extremely calm voice, then when Jesse would return he would frown at him with a look of disappointment and would shake his head. Morrison even went so far as to be nice to him, when the Overwatch agents started to glare at him and mumble about how his "skills" weren't worth it and how he didn't belong in the group they ended up getting dragged out and lectured when Morrison got word of it._

_Fast forward again to 20 minutes ago getting off the plane in the loading docks, one of the older Blackwatch members stepped up to him, "Hey the Commander wanted to see you in his office" the woman spoke softly. McCree gave a short nod and headed off._

Now five minutes later McCree stood there and waited before the door opened and closed behind him and he could hear the mumbling in Spanish, Jesse tensed slightly trying to understand what was being said and knowing that most of it was swearing, although he catches something along the lines of "Is it that hard to fallow orders?". He turned slightly and saw Gabriel Reyes, and damn if looks could kill he was sure he would be six feet under. "Jesse McCree, I will give you one chance to go apologize to Strike Commander Morrison for your attitude, if not there will be consequences." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"I did-" Once again Jesse was cut of by Gabriel putting his hand up and glaring. 

"Don't think I don't know Jesse, Morrison had told me before you even landed so don't think you are getting out of this." He sighed and sat down. "Now get out of my office and go apologize, if you haven't done it by the end of the day then you will meet me in the training room tomorrow morning at six, am I understood?" The look he gave had no room for negotiation, either McCree was apologizing or doing whatever extra drills that Gabriel had made up. 

Sighing and gritting his teeth, "Yes boss." McCree ground out. He quickly turned to leave the room and thought of all the ways about getting out of this, come to think of it when had Reyes talked to Morrison about it in the first place? On the flight back? Before they got there? Now that he thought about it Reyes and Morrison always seemed to know when something happened to the other. 

Reyes looked at him as the door opened "And Agent McCree, I will know if you don't apologize." The two exchanged a glance as Jesse looked back at his captain as he looked back over his shoulder, once again Gabriel had known exactly what he had been thinking. So with a nod Jesse left and began walking down the halls towards his room. 

After a shower and a bit of time to relax Jesse found himself heading towards the bases kitchens to find something to eat, and walking through the halls he saw a tall blonde figure talking with Captain Amari. Walking past she smiled at him, the all knowing smile she always had, mean while the Strike Commander gave an almost sickly sweet smile and wave as Jesse passed. Jesse adverted his eyes knowing that they both probably know about Gabriel's threats. and he found himself moving past at a quicker pace than before. 

After that the day continued much the same and for some reason Morrison was every where, Jesse went to the common room, there was Morrison talking with Tracer. Jesse went into the training room and there was Morrison with that perfect fucking smile talking with a larger Overwatch agent he was pretty sure was named Reinhardt, and once again he smiled and nodded at him. Jesse goes to get something to eat after everyone else should have finished dinner and there is Morrison making himself food. Jesse could have pulled his hair out because no matter what he did he couldn't escape.

Soon enough it was late in the evening and he found himself getting ready for bed and he sigh, he could go see if Morrison was still up, knowing the amount of paperwork he probably had to do with being gone for a week he probably would be up. Then he shook his head, it was too late, he couldn't step down. So he fell asleep with the thought, may as well just accept what ever Reyes has got up his sleeve. 

The next morning he found himself in the training room at 5:59 knowing Reyes would be there. Sure enough one minute passed and Reyes was enter the room with a very tired looking Strike Commander fallowing closely, Reyes looked like he had been up for hours and about to go to war, while Morrison looked like he had just got up and put clothes on. The two of them talked quietly between them selves and Gabriel smiled widely when he saw McCree. 

"Well, looks like you can fallow orders." McCree turns slightly pink and looks at the ground, "Well push ups kid, until I say to stop." At this both other men in the room looked to him with wide eyes.

"Yer uh, Kidding right?" Jesse took a half step back and stared in shock, _This? This was Reyes great punishment? Push ups? That was it?_ However looking at Morrison he knew that this couldn't be just it because the look on his face gave away that Reyes had planned something else. Still he found himself getting down and starting to do push ups. 

Minutes passed and he found himself getting irritated by the fact that this had to be wasting every ones time. "So, Uh Boss, can I stop? Surely you got work to do?" He asked tentatively, he glanced up to see his commander grin and pull out a tablet. 

"Your right I do have work to do." He smiled. "But that doesn't mean you get to stop." So looking back to the ground he continued, until he felt a weight land on his back, and he paused. "Did I tell you to stop?" Reyes voice echoed from above him. He could have died then and there knowing that this could go on all day. 

Soon enough he heard foot steps approach and heard Morrison chuckle and saw his feet stop at his side. "I have to be heading out now. Gabe don't work him too hard, I mean it, He did do a good job in the field." He felt more than he heard Gabriel hum softly. Glancing to the side he noticed that Morrison had yet to move and so turning his head to the side he almost stopped when he saw that Morrison had leaned down and had his lips gently pressed against Gabriel's. He gasped slightly, that made so much sense. He tried look down and forget that he ever saw it. Then he saw feet move and heard a chuckle, "If he gets too tough on you, let me know." He could hear the smirk as Morrison spoke, then the sound of a door opening and closing. 

After who knows how much time had passed he heard a door open again and the same smug voice of the Strike Commander as well as the soft voice of Captain Amari. Before he knew it he heard both fall silent and then laughing break out from Morrison and he felt Gabriel shift above him, and then heard Ana giggle and the sound of a zipper. "Having fun Jess?" He shook his head having grown tired a good half hour ago and his arms having turned numb probably a good 20 minutes ago. Looking over he saw Morrison gripping his sides as he laughed and Ana holding a camera. He looked back at the ground and knew that if his face hadn't been red before it would be now, then he heard the camera shutter close and the flash go off. 

"So are you going to listen the next time Jack gives you orders?" Jesse found himself nodding to exhausted for words, hoping that Gabriel would see it and let him collapse and go to his room. The chuckle let out by Gabriel mixed with Morrison's laughing and he felt the weight lifting off of him and sigh in relief. "Alright your done." the second those words left Gabriel's lips his arms gave out and he lay on the ground. "Do you have anything to say McCree?" Reyes asked. To tired to talk he shook his head. 

Looking up he saw Gabriel open his mouth and then Morrison hold a hand up, "You said he is done, besides I can respect that he is willing to stand by a decision." he watched Morrison walk over and hold out a hand, "here lets get you back to your room." He felt Morrison pull him up and sigh as Morrison steadied him and the two walked out of the room. 

As they walked down the halls he tried to stay mad at the blonde who he had almost all his weight on at this point though curiosity got the better of him, "So whats the deal with you and Gabriel, Morrison?" He heard the deep chuckle and looked over. 

"If you could not tell people about that that would be wonderful, but yeah." He could see his room and was so ready to crawl into his bed and die. As they got there he was slightly surprised when he was lead through the door and into the room. "You want me to come get you before dinner? Seeing as you will probably sleep until then." 

Jesse nodded "Yeah, Thank you kindly Morrison." 

He watched the strike commander turn and start to head out of the room as he crawled into bed, "Jack." He turned and gave an obviously confused look to the man in front of him. "Call me Jack, just Jack is fine." A nod. 

Jesse's last thought before falling asleep was that he finally understood why everyone loved Jack, why Gabriel put up with Overwatch. He smiled slightly, hearing a door close, and decided that he would be okay with taking orders from Jack. Hell with what he saw today he would be okay to fallow the man to hell and back.

* * *

Jesse watched as Hana burst out laughing as he explained how he had been made to do push ups all morning. She was laughing so hard she had to wipe tears from the corners of her eyes, even Hanzo Shimada was smiling although he looked as though he was trying to hold back his laughter. 

Jesse smiled "Yep, so uh, that is how Reyes punished me." His face was still red from blushing and embarrassment. Never the less he smiled, and hey if he happened to leave out the details about Jack and Gabe kissing, Hana would never know. After all, he is supposed to take orders from Jack. 

After that they found their flight home far less eventful but never the less Jesse smiled the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it and I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes as I suck at English. Feel free to leave any comments you have or suggestions.


	3. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy stumbles upon some sweet memories, and for once McCree actually shows up to the Med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character they belong to Blizzard entertainment. 
> 
> This chapter fallows Mercy and once again hints at McHanzo and has a lot of Pharmercy fluff.

Mercy walked quickly through the halls toward the loading dock, she sigh thinking about how difficult the next hour or so would be as neither Ms. Song or McCree where known to be cooperative patients. Some what lost in thought and defiantly not watching where she was going she bumped into another person, looking down she caught sight of Tracer. "Lena are you alright, are you hurt?" It was more reflex than concern as she figured if Lena had been injured Hanzo would have mentioned it when he had called. 

"Oh, no!" Her voice was cheery and she had a bright grin. "I'm quite fine, although now that I think of it, could you be a dear and do something for me?" Seeing as it was not too often that the young girl asked for something, and most of the time it was harmless the doctor nodded and hummed to prove she was listening. "If Hana asks you didn't see me, okay love?" Angela gave a nod even though she stood confused and watched as Lena dashed away down the hall. 

What ever it was it had to be harmless, Right? She sigh, with the younger ones in Overwatch you could never know, that stood for all of the "young ones" as Ana used to call them way back when, although when she thought about it that included her too. She walked through the doors to the loading docks and found McCree standing around while talking with the older Shimada. 

"Jesse." She smiled at Hanzo and McCree. "Shouldn't you be on your way to the med bay?" 

"Uh yep. Was just gonna hit the showers quick, then be right over." He gave a smile that she could tell was slightly forced. Mercy went to open her mouth and explain how last time he had said that she hadn't seen him for 2 weeks after and had only found him because Genji had ratted him out.

However Hanzo smiled and cut in. "No need to worry, doctor. I will have him come down to the Med bay as soon as he is done his shower, I promise." 

She gave a bright smile, Hanzo was so much easier to deal with than the rest of Overwatch, all in all he had to be among the easiest to treat and get assistance from. "Thank you, in the mean time would either of you have happened to see Ms. Song around?" 

The cowboy nodded. "She's still sleepin on the jet I think." Angela smiled and nodded in thanks before heading toward the aircraft that had just landed giving a slight wave behind her. 

When she entered she would have assumed that no one was left inside well almost, except one white boot stuck out from a row of seats. Slowly approaching as to not wake the sleeping girl she sent a message to Fareeha asking for help to move the gamer girl. As she got to the row as to which Hana slept softly in she noted a black book in the girls lap, this sparked a small amount of curiosity, _Hana, reading?_

Reaching up gently she took the book form the girl hesitating only when Hana shifted in her sleep. Opening the book she frowned noticing it was full of pictures, the Korean hadn't been reading at all. However when she took a closer look at the picture a small smile formed across her lips, the book had pictures of Overwatch. Sitting down across from Hana she checked to see if Fareeha had responded to which she saw a simple "omw" and she shook her head at her girlfriends lack of grammar and spelling. 

Turning her attention back to the book she looked at the many things she didn't remember, most of the pictures must have been taken before she had joined Overwatch, she gently turned the pages before finally coming to some pictures she recognized. Given the order she would say they where placed by date, seeing the picture in the middle of a page almost made her heart almost stop. 

_The image displayed a younger version of herself sitting in a chair at a large table in one of the commons rooms with a pen and paper and a book. Across from her sat Reinhardt who looked very confused, but it didn't matter, the young doctor couldn't see him, she was focused on the sheets before her. Behind her stood a much younger Fareeha with a brush in one hand. The young girls other hand was holding Mercy's hair as she looked to be brushing through it in order to put her hair up. Fareeha had the lightest amount of pink dusting tan cheeks._

Mercy smiled at the familiar memory, that day had been so long ago she had almost forgotten about it. The first day that Fareeha had ever done her hair for her, now it was a some what common occurrence, if the two spent an early morning together the Egyptian woman would take a brush and gently run it through Angela's hair before placing it into the doctors signature pony-tail. A style that she might never admit but that she had done for the first time that afternoon.

* * *

Angela sat there staring at the notes and numbers for most likely the hundredth time, before reciting them out loud again. Reinhardt smiled and nodded pretending that he understood, for which she was secretly grateful that he would listen to her ramble on and on about new medical techniques and possible ways to bring people back to life. 

So lost in her notes she barely even noticed when Ana and Fareeha walked up, that was until she heard Fareeha let out a giggle. Looking up she saw three pairs of eyes on her and she blushed, "I-I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Fareeha burst into laughter. 

"I said hello." The two smiled at each other and Mercy pulled her hair to the side to stop it from tickling her neck. 

"Oh, Hello. I really am sorry it's just I am so close to figuring this out." Fareeha must have taken note of the previous action as she smiled because her eyes scanned over the blonde hair. 

"I see." She blushed slightly, "I don't want to bother you then." She pulled out a chair beside Reinhardt and sat down. the next few minutes was filled with silence until Angela began to run her fingers through her hair and attempt to brush it out of the way again. The blonde had become so absorbed in her work again and had started trading ideas with Ana that she didn't notice the young Amari get up. What she did notice was when Fareeha returned. 

"Mercy, I-I am sorry to interrupt, but is your hair bothering you?" Mercy looked up and blushed again she had been sub-consciously fixing it all the time. 

"I suppose so why? Am I distracting you? I can stop playing with it." Fareeha shook her head and walked around the table. 

"No I was just wondering if you would let me put it up for you." From her tone it wasn't a question, it was an honest statement. 

"Sure, that would be amazing, thank-you Fareeha." Angela smiled as the girl walked around and stood behind her gently running her fingers through her hair. Slowly she turned back to her work and started re-reading old notes, before long Mercy had gone back to reading and had let Ana have a light hearted conversation with the older man who sat across from her. 

She didn't notice Ana had taken their picture until she heard Fareeha. "Awe Mum. Really?" 

Ana Gave a sweet smile, "Yes Fareeha, you know one day you will wish you had more pictures of your childhood." 

Mercy didn't need to see Fareeha to know the girl was rolling her eyes. This in turn made her giggle as Fareeha finished putting her hair up, she could no longer feel the tickle of the strands against her neck and shoulders. "First of all no I won't Mum, and second of all there you go all done." Fareeha said before pulling a small amount of hair our from the high pony tail, so that it hung down to the side but was not in the way. 

Mercy reached up tentatively and touched her hair and tucked the rest of the bit that covered the side of her face behind her ear and smiled at the your girl. "Thank-you Fareeha, it feels much better already." A few more minutes passed where she spoke to the Amari's and Reinhardt before her lunch break was over and she had to return to the med bay. Waving and smiling for her good-byes, before heading back. 

When arriving at the med bay another nurse looked at her in shock and she tilted her head in confusion "Is something the matter?" 

She smiled sweetly "No, nothing Angela! Just I think this is the first time I have seen your hair up, it looks good." 

Mercy nodded "Oh, Thank-you." 

After that the complements that she got that day went on almost endlessly. Still slightly confused by the fact that she looked _that_ different, so when she returned to her room and looked into her mirror she gasped, her hair was perfect. She smiled, she did look good with her hair up, she would have to thank Fareeha later.

* * *

Angela didn't notice Pharah enter the jet until the Egyptian started laughing. Turning her head and closing the book, "I'm sorry Fareeha, could you repeat that?" 

"I said 'hello'" the smile on her lips was bright and perfect. "You never change." 

Soon enough the two where walking back to the med bay in silence while Fareeha carried Hana. Once in the Med bay Mercy was straight to work on Hana and doing a check only to feel arms wrap gently around her waist. "Once your done you should head to bed, it is getting quite late." Mercy hums and Fareeha is turning and heading out when she hears the door open. "Oh McCree, how are you." 

"I'm doin fine." Angela turned to see the two wave at one another and pass as she left and he came in. 

"Take a seat Jesse and give me a minute." The hum that fallowed and the sound of a chair against tiles made a small smile grace her face. 

About 4 hours later she has convinced Hana to stay in the Med bay for the night so long as Lucio stays with her. Then another hour after that and she has cleared McCree to spend the night in his own room and return to her later the next morning. So after passing everything off to Lucio she was headed for hers and Fareeha's shared room and when she got there she found herself stopping in the bathroom to take her hair out. 

She smiled at the mirror and stumbled into the darkness of their room, changing into night clothing she crawls into bed with Fareeha. She tenses when the woman beside her shifts then pulls her in close. "Are you okay?" It was hummed quietly. 

"Yes, I just didn't want to wake you my love." Wrapping her arms around the woman beside her she nuzzles into her neck. 

"You have been thinking all day." Fareeha mumbles. 

"Yes, I have." It is soft, quiet, shy almost.

"Good or bad thoughts?" Angela smiles at the thought, Fareeha is always looking out for her, getting rid of the bad thoughts and encouraging the good.

"Good thoughts." Setting her head against her girlfriends shoulder she shifts nervously. "Fareeha, Could you maybe play with my hair?" 

Fareeha giggles lightly, "Of course" she brings a hand up to Mercy's hair and runs fingers across her scalp, while pressing her lips to Mercy's in a gentle and sweet kiss. It didn't take long for the blonde to fall asleep to the soothing feel of fingers twirling through her hair. "I love you, my angel." Fareeha whispers before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it and I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes as I suck at English. Feel free to leave any comments you have or suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it and I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes as I suck at English. Feel free to leave any comments you have or suggestions.


End file.
